


Wandering in the winter light

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: Who knows life grows hollow and so vain





	Wandering in the winter light

**Author's Note:**

> 我曾經以為 カタオモイ 會是最後一次懷著那種心情寫下的文字
> 
> 為什麼世界上的人，總是要若無其事的傷害了別人才會開心

**Spend all your time waiting for a break that would make it okay  
**

**用全部的時間等待，因為逃避能使一切更好**

 

請問你有見過土撥鼠先生嗎？

就是那種有著圓滾滾的輪廓，毛茸茸的腦袋，軟呼呼的暖棕色毛髮，大大亮亮的眼睛，會支起腦袋縮成一團端坐在你家客廳的那種生靈。

當橫山裕好不容易把沾黏在身上的雪花全部去除乾淨打開門的時候，就猝不及防的在自家客廳裡遇見了這一幕。

會呆呆的仰頭盯著落地窗外的土撥鼠先生嗎

抓著帽子的手指遲疑的停頓了零點幾秒，橫山面無表情的把心裡好可愛的那類感嘆強押下去，繼續作業分門別類的放好物品，然後皺起眉頭快速的走到窗邊。

“不冷嗎”他挑起一根眉毛盯著空調遙控器的數字，感受著腳底地板冰涼的觸感，不自覺的咬住了後槽牙。這個人知道現在是冬天嗎。

在好幾聲按鍵的悲鳴之後，被由深棕色條紋和墨綠色方格交織而成的毯子包裹起來只露出個頭在落地窗前坐成一團的人終於把他那顆一動不動的腦袋扭轉了一個角度。

微微抬頭向上看的視線，即使有瀏海遮擋也絲毫掩蓋不住眼睛的圓度和水光，村上滿臉無辜的承接橫山表情全無的上目線，

“阿橫，下雪了。”

對這幅過分表情條件反射轉移視線的橫山先生低頭看了看土撥鼠先生身上那層看起來就不溫暖的布料，嘴角的僵硬終究是舉起了投降的小白旗。

撇開頭橫跨一步從沙發上撈起深夜打遊戲專用的鴨絨薄被，然後像是心疼那個人脆弱的頸椎一樣，他彎下腰，盤腿坐到了他身邊。

看著好好把自己和他的腿包裹起來的那個人，橫山小小的呼出一口氣，從進門開始就無意識緊繃著的肩頸線條漸漸平滑起來。

“是是。”

 

 

**There's always one reason to feel not good enough a** **nd it's hard at the end of the day.**

**总是有理由不滿和自責，** **在一日將盡之時黯然神傷。**

 

慶幸著還好因為懶惰在客廳也備齊了必要的飲料設備，

回想起剛才不經意碰觸到的冰冷手腕，橫山搭在小型酒櫃的手指默默的摁上了擺在玻璃台上的黑色咖啡機。

喝些暖的總會對溫度有點助益，他漫不經心的看著顯示運作的紅色指示燈。

不管是身體還是心情，

又或者是什麼其他別的。

 

“我都已經記不太清大阪下雪是什麼樣子的了。”

村上握著剛剛被塞進手裡的拿鐵，手指一根根的嵌進螺旋的杯紋，眼角下垂的對著玻璃窗小小呼了一口氣。然後聚精會神的盯著隔擋在玻璃外的水氣結晶，鼻尖差點貼上去的程度，

很可惜白霧散去後，自然的白色傑作仍然精緻分明。

只有這個時候橫山才能好好的側過頭看看仍然保持著團成一團那個坐姿的人到底是什麼表情，

身處藝能界久了，總是會有一個瞬間，或者說是總會有一個時候，能夠看到大家隱藏在面具後的那一張又落寞又迷茫的臉。

大倉、すばる、戸くん、マル，遠在都是個毛頭小子的時候，說過最傷人的話，有過最驚慌失措的姿態，向同伴露出過最不加掩飾的眼神，就這麼吵吵鬧鬧又和好，說到底都是一群心智不成熟的臭小孩。那ヤス呢，ヤス一直是個成熟又溫柔的好孩子，會把一切都說出來，開心也好，生氣也好，亮晶晶的眼睛坦率又真誠。

說的明白一點，都比身邊這個愛哭鬼好辦太多了。

橫山的視線從栗色的發梢描到下垂的眼角，意料之中的有什麼乾涸的痕跡淺淺的隱藏在睫毛的陰影裡面，堆積紋理的白痕泛在蜜色皮膚上，脆弱的像是輕易能夠被塗抹掉，可是小心翼翼，卻又堂堂皇皇。

左邊的胸腔裡忽然就有些什麼突然疼了一下。

從什麼時候開始，大概是出道的時候，或者是他站在自己面前決定要去找ジャニさん的時候，那個會緊張的躲在自己身後，會拽著自己的袖子喋喋不休的少年，猛然間就變得可靠又內斂。甚至果決到，從懵懂到長大，轉換快的只給自己留了一個背影的間隔。

然後他就再也不曾親口聽他講他的心情。或者說，他就再也沒有輕易吐露過那些帶著水氣的內心。

他常常在節目的空閒，在攝影機照不到的角度裡暗暗的看著那雙眼睛，肯定又自我懷疑。這是那個愛哭鬼ヒナちゃん？不對不對ヒナちゃん才沒有這麼成熟又幹練。然後在對上視線的瞬間看著他彎起來的眉眼，一邊耳尖紅紅的慌忙移開視線，一邊悄悄的安心。幸好幸好，那個琥珀色的瞳孔裡仍然滿滿的都是他無數次抬頭叫他キミくん的那個樣子。他的ヒナちゃん，還是那個ヒナちゃん。

所以即使常常手足無措，即使需要花費很多的時間去想這個人到底會有什麼樣的心情，即使有些時候會因為這個人時有時無的天然而火大，即使面對著他飛速成長的心緒和自己內心的那點孩子氣退到遠的令人有些傷心的距離，橫山還是能夠有底氣的說，他的事情我都能夠懂。

所以在發現他那顆看起來強健的心臟其實有些小小的裂痕的時候，在這種明顯的不能再明顯的卻又隱晦到不能言明的場合，在只有橫山裕會察覺的氛圍間，也只有橫山裕會用那種有點笨拙的舉措，有點粗糙的語氣，用橫山式世上獨有的溫柔輕輕覆蓋住那些也許只有橫山侯隆才會看到的傷痕。

就像現在這個寡言的男人只是努力的握緊氤氳著白色蒸氣的陶瓷杯體，盡力把自己的手捂熱到一個合適的溫度，然後伸向那個人在哪裡都被說狀態不是很好的腰，一點一點緩慢又仔細的把身邊人僵直許久的脊背肌肉推展拉平。

神情一如多年前，有個高挑的金髮男孩輕輕拍著在不斷哭泣的男孩的背，最後手足無措到只好親了親他喜歡了很久的那雙眼睛。

“那就有時間，一起回去看。”

 

**So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back**

**厭倦了走直線，而轉彎的每一個地方，總有兀鷹和小偷跟在身後。**

 

請問，當手機廣告清晰地喊出防摔防震的時候，會有用戶把它理所當然的隨心所欲拋高墜落又踩入腳底嗎？

當塑料材質上標出抗摔打的字樣，就意味著可以被殘暴無所顧忌的拳打腳踢？

如果答案都是不會，

那，為什麼，當一個人展現出了他強大的內心和承受能力，總是會有人將這種表現意會成可以對他惡言相向百般嘲諷和折磨而絲毫沒有心理負荷，甚至沾沾自喜？

 

橫山不認為自己是個聰明的人，

起碼在對待村上信五這個人上面就一點也不高明。

會因為很多事情輕易的生氣，一點都沒有一個大人應有的沈穩。

比如誤認為AD欺負了他們家的村上，

比如在center爭奪戰上出現了不希望村上是center的扇子

比如當他看著他的眼睛說，他有在看月曜的時候，

果不其然的看見那個人的眼睛裡面開始漸漸浮現慌亂和其他什麼別的情緒。

 

沒有一個人可以對平白無故的敵意無動於衷，

沒有一個人可以對夢想成真卻得到質疑和不屑一笑而過，

也沒有人可以對無數心血鑄成的結果被冷嘲熱諷表現的置之度外，

畢竟人之所以為人，是因為有林林總總的感情缺陷和脆弱存在。

而村上信五表現出來的不在意，甚至會半開玩笑的奉還回去，只能說明，

他曾在這些大大小小的傷痛中攀爬打滾過，

因為經歷過更痛苦和更失落，所以可以對這些只能藉由陰暗角落裡猥瑣生長的細小惡意用笑臉嗤之以鼻。

因為經歷過更掙扎與更心痛，所以在築起心牆的同時還有餘裕思考著反擊語言的有趣程度和藝術性。

畢竟，對遭受過空無一人的觀眾席的他們而言，會有反駁與尖酸的妒嫉，會比千千萬萬人面無表情的忽視而過好過太多。

但這不代表他可以平白無故的被傷害，

能夠承受傷害，並不是所以可以諸加傷害的藉口。

為什麼總是會有人絲毫不顧忌別人的內心，輕易的說出足夠摧毀一個人自尊的冷言。

到底是多麼優秀的人，才會保持著高高在上的姿態徹底忽略一個人所有的優點。

又到底是誰，可以指著一個人的樂觀正氣，像看一個失敗的小品一樣，放肆嘲笑，睥睨至極？

 

又有誰，真的關心過，就是這樣一個看上去大大咧咧粗糙強大的人，會在深夜的廣播，悄悄的把那顆其實根本不是無堅不摧的心拿出來看一看，摸一摸，補一補，然後難過到哽咽啜泣？

 

 

**The storm keeps on twisting，You keep on building the lies  
**

**暴風雨仍肆虐不止，而你仍在建構謊言**

すばる總是說，有這個人就沒問題。同樣的話，橫山裕也表示過不能再贊同。

可是這並不意味著，村上信五自己就真的以為，自己要一直沒有問題才可以。

 

即使在節目裡面多麼會引導話題，即使有太多種方式完美的圓場、維持對話，在面對村上信五這個人的時候，橫山裕總覺得自己要再去打打怪積累經驗才可能有勇氣和這個boss面對面去使出技能。

他不知道用什麼辦法才可以讓這個人對自己好一點，

“不用那麼努力的。”

可他橫山裕明明是最把自己逼到極限的人。

他承認自己毫無立場去讓有個笨蛋多少悄悄的歇一歇，停一停。可是，可是啊，對付這個人，總是不能也不可以像對待自己一樣粗心。

看著他一夜夜的失眠，迅速滋生的白髮，紅到像兔子一樣的眼睛，一盒一盒的煙，一瓶一瓶的酒，一場一場看不到頭的應酬，永遠不見好轉的咽喉，睏到一低頭就進入昏迷狀態的倦意，還有逞強到不行的那顆心，

他也是真的會心疼。

 

想過在誰都不會在意的間隙，一個不會顯得太奇怪的場合，目視隨便哪個都好的牆壁，問一問恰好坐在身邊的那個人。

元気？要這麼問嘛？不對不對，一定會被他用那張特別正直的臉裝傻過去。大丈夫？要這樣嗎？是不是會被嫌棄有點噁心，那....

結果直到收到那個人因為過勞昏倒的告知，橫山都沒有成功的想出一個合理的關心。

 

橫山還記得自己坐在醫院走廊裡被すばる戳了戳的臉，

“幹嘛。”

“你知不知道你這張臉剛才的表情有多可怕。”

機械的揉了揉自己感知不到情緒的顴骨，橫山直直的看著那扇門，好像剛才從這裡出去的不是他一樣。

“你是沒注意剛才護士的眼神，小心把ヒナ也嚇跑了啊。”

沒有力氣去接すばる的玩笑，橫山看見有誰示意他們可以再次進去的時候，逕自站起身握住了觸感比自己的指尖還更要溫暖一點的門把。

“好好去看著，我去等經紀人。”

仍舊像是設計好的程序一樣點了點頭，好像一直非常平靜的橫山裕在關好門回頭看見床上那個人看著自己還在笑的時候突然一股無名火起。

知道這個人向來對自己馬虎到令人髮指，卻還是想不到一個不注意，再見就是嚴重到醫院裡。

 

“ヨコ...”

椅子在地上拖動的聲音太過尖銳刺耳，橫山索性單手直接拎了過來，平穩坐好後沒什麼表情的看進那雙他其實很久沒有好好看過的眼睛。

村上瞳孔裡一瞬間的放大並沒有逃過橫山的注視。

指節輕輕的扣著牛仔褲厚重的布料，直到心臟的拍節漸漸和上手指平緩的節奏，他看著抓緊被子遮住自己大半個臉的人，現在才覺得全身的血液開始正常的在身體各處循環。

“阿橫我真的沒事。”

村上信五你知道嗎你從小開始一慌張表情就特別的正直。

“真的...”

別整理被角了你以為這是月曜的卡片嗎還能鏍起來。

吸氣再吐氣，調整了好久的橫山在一開口就又後悔了，

“知道你讓大家多擔心嗎。”為什麼語調這麼僵硬啊喂...

“公司，經紀人，年下那幾個，すばる，我”不對橫山裕你究竟在說什麼。

看著病床上那張慘白到快和自己有的比的臉，心疼氣惱和更多的不知名情緒瘋狂地湧進了橫山的胸口，最終那個深藏在心裡很久的，很久的，無數次想要說出口卻遲疑的話，沒想到是在這種糟糕的情況上被提了出來。

“就不能依靠我一點嗎。”

橫山有點不知道要怎麼看躺在病床上的那個人。

 

不太知道該說點什麼的沈默了很久之後，一個微微沙啞的聲音輕輕的傳了過來，

“我要喝水。”

“嗯？”他怎麼也想不到那種對話後面竟然會是這種反應。

“依靠你啊。”把眼睛瞇起來的人咧著小虎牙對他笑，

“什麼啊你個笨蛋”被這種不上不下的應對惹紅了耳尖的橫山心裡的小火苗更大了。

“你才笨蛋。快去拿來啦。”

 

他輕輕的關上門，門裡面絮絮叨叨的抱怨還在繼續。

真是的...他重重的呼出一口氣，嘴角卻有點心情很好的翹起來。

 

 

**Memory seeps from my veins ，Let me be empty  
**

**回憶自我的血管滲出，讓我體內空無一物**

****

他有時總會一遍一遍地想那個看到那雙眼睛就會縈繞在自己腦海裡面的問題。

當時那個笑起來軟軟的，還非常非常怕生的，在話筒前吞吞吐吐的，夜晚沒有自己陪會覺得寂寞的傢伙，是怎麼一轉身就做到落落大方，風趣沈穩，行事粗獷，甚至有膽量去吐槽大物前輩的呢？

橫山曾經在被酒精徹底侵襲之後，和すばる一唱一和的說著“ヒナ真是變太多了啊，一點都不是以前那個可愛的ヒナちゃん。”然後拿著酒瓶的手在看著他笑的有點難過的樣子之後，突然就停了動作，待機狀況的大腦瞬間清醒了很多。

其實又怎麼會不明白呢，仿佛把一切都拋棄了那樣，過去的自己也囊括，這是多麼的自然又無可奈何。他橫山裕也好，すばる也好，他們每個人，又何嘗不是這樣一步步的過來，不管是放棄形象，放棄驕傲，還是放棄自己。

大概都是因為要生活...

的緣故吧。

 

只不過，

他看著他被演播廳的照明打成逆光的背影，忽然會在某個節點覺得十分陌生。

可能大概也不是很忽然。

 

橫山裕和村上信五有過很長的一段時間，只有他們兩個結伴去上節目的日子。

即使到現在他還是不太能夠回頭去看的那些錄像，那兩個頻繁的快要讓他形成條件反射的名字和自我介紹，像是剛剛出道的搞笑藝人二人組合一樣。

無措、刁難、區別對待。

閃光燈和鮮花組成的世界裡面法則只有紅而已，他明白這個道理，也十分的清楚自己的定位和寓意，他所久久不能釋懷的是另外的事情。

是那個雖然別人聽不出來，但是自己能明顯感覺到的顫抖聲線，

是不知所措看向自己的眼睛，

是自嘲時僵到不行的微笑，

和深夜自己突然驚醒的時候，看見客廳那個聚精會神對著電視記筆記的身影。

歲月的飛逝究竟是壓縮了多少痛苦的自我修剪和艱難拔節，

就是曾經這樣生澀的站在我身旁的人，現在才可以一個人挺胸抬頭的有餘面對這個骯髒的世界。

時間也真的不好說到底是個什麼東西。

 

說起那個勤奮記筆記的身影，橫山回過頭看著那個在玻璃上點著霧氣畫畫的人，故意的戳了戳他因為伸長胳膊而裸露的一節腰，然後就收到了下垂眼一個一點也不兇狠的瞪視。

當時害他還好一陣以為這個人真的掉錢眼到即使明天要上通告今晚也要聽深夜股市新聞。直到後來他受傷之後，在整理東西的時候，才發現那成箱的一個個綜藝節目的錄影帶，和厚厚的一本吐槽大全。密密麻麻的貼條簡直比他參加高定還認真用心。

什麼啊這個人，

橫山還清楚的記得自己被灰塵嗆的鼻酸，然後連帶著眼眶通紅。

 

所以也不是一瞬間就長大了吧，

因為即使並沒有說什麼，並沒有切實的一步步去做點什麼，自己也還是在這些過程中一直存在於他身邊。

所以都是哪來的過分憂鬱和敏感內心。

像是要把那些不具名的情緒拋到腦後一樣，橫山眨了眨眼睛，側過身看著棕色頭髮的土撥鼠先生轉過頭來指著他的自畫像眨著大眼睛讓他瞧，絲毫不給面子的大笑出聲，

“ヒナ你倉鼠畫的太可愛了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“什麼啊這是小千你個笨蛋！”

然後就被理所當然的拍了頭。

 

 

**I need some distraction or beautiful release**

**我需要散散心，或是一個美麗的解脫**

 

他很少去和他討論這些技巧，就是用在鏡頭前的...那種會話藝術，即使談工作。哦，雖然那是他們談話的絕大部分組成。

要把他解釋成男人的自尊嗎？大概也不全是。

總不要做一個看見你在努力還要在旁邊加油助威事事都要參一腳的戀人吧。

即使這種心理說出來好像很奇怪，但是他懂得吧，

努力的身姿，有點笨拙的嘗試，有些時候，並不是那麼想全部讓人知道。

特別是，和自己朝夕相處的，還肩負著戀人身分的，這個有點幼稚又其實很可靠的人。

又或者可以解釋成，這種其實過分敏感的體貼，全是這個人從內心希望可以和那個長虎牙的天然走的長遠的笨拙努力。

 

偶像是把工作活成生活，但是生活卻不是工作。

他大概也保留了一份拆禮物的心情，即使身邊的這個人對紀念日這種東西貌似很不感冒，但是他自己存點期待總是不困擾的吧。

吶，就像時下有點流行的那個遊戲一樣，

我給你指示，把你推向那個世界，

然後你會用自己的雙腳給我帶來什麼樣的風景呢，

我如此一天一天的期待著。

會看到這個人在節目上又成長了，

會意外的發現這個人的吐槽真是非常有一手了

會在一邊注意到啊這個天然又在這裡留了點破綻，然後自己默默的補齊。

就算你走出多遠都沒有關係，反正我就在這裡等你，你總會回到這個小房子，看書到打瞌睡也好，無聊去的削木頭也好，反正你總會回來。

其實不回來也沒關係。

畢竟這只是遊戲而已，

而現實中的現實，我和你，還有那些很可愛的傢伙，明明一直是共同背起行囊從關西走到東京，甚至以後要走到世界的同伴啊。

所以誰說生活就像連續劇，

那這個編劇大概真的得多少獎都不是太過分的一件事。

 

如果非要類比遊戲，那他大概真是托了膚色的福，獲得一個如此美妙的寶貝

懂事又可靠，偶爾還會撒撒嬌，

喏，你看現在。

這個寶貝還會乖乖坐在地上等他回家，在玻璃上畫畫，拉著自己看雪。

 

所以即使有些時候他真的想去問他點什麼，

也大概就像今天這樣，

他說也沒關係，不說也沒關係，他就坐在這裡。

寶貝嘛，

總是要寵的。

 

你大概不知道你是什麼樣子的吧。

你見過鋪天蓋地的雪嗎？

白皚皚的一片。山是雪，地是雪，天也是雪。

整個世界只剩下白色，沒有聲音，沒有人。

一點也不美，很冷的。

我是雪地裡漫無目的流浪的人，而你是這篇雪裡不滅的火焰，

你知道你是誰了嗎

 

 

**I'll find some peace tonight In the arms of the angel**

**也許今晚我可以得到一些平靜，在天使的懷裡** ****。** **

“要給你講個故事嗎，”

燭光和雪夜總是分外使人內心安寧。

靠在左胸膛上的那顆毛茸茸的頭像是撒嬌一樣的蹭了蹭，沒有說好，也沒有說不好，可是橫山開心的悄悄的彎了彎嘴角。

“從前啊，”一個清甜的聲音在腦頂傳開，輕柔的像窗外的翩躚而過的晶瑩。

“有一隻松鼠先生。”埋在頸側的人低低的笑聲清晰的從血管傳遞到心臟的邊角，橫山懷抱著的手在被子的掩蓋之下微微的收緊。他看著窗外群青的稠密夜色繼續講，

“松鼠先生鼓著腮幫子氣呼呼穿過森林，一路上總被誤認為在挑釁而挨打。可是他沒有說話，只是默默挨揍，”

“應該是狐狸先生才對。松鼠先生才沒這麼彆扭。”有個指尖點了點自己的胸膛，橫山慣常冷涼的手指從懷裡人的大腿往上捉住了那個人的指節，捏了捏懷裡的人溫暖乾燥的手心，頓了頓，最終還是沒有放開。“安靜點，聽我講。”

“直到他來到倉鼠小姐家，才小心拿出腮幫子里藏著的松子，松鼠先生努力睜著被打腫的小眼睛，裝酷的說：喏～我帶了你愛吃的零食。”

“誰說阿橫的聲音不適合講睡前故事的，明明就超級舒服的。”打定主意今天是撒嬌路線的村上先生就著身後可靠的胸膛扭動屁股在橫山懷裡轉了一圈，正面歪著頭看他。

“你不要以為拐著彎說我講故事催眠我就聽不出來。”表面上根本不吃這種刻意賣萌的橫山先生選擇最粗暴有效的連人帶被子裹住頭，還順帶著拍了兩下

“好啦，故事也聽了，快點去睡覺。”

毫不意外的得到了被子裡的人其實一點都沒有殺傷力的掙扎“所以倉鼠小姐到底說了什麼啊。”

“你好好睡覺我就告訴你。”

 

橫山裕看著歪歪扭扭裹成一團的那個臃腫的背影，心裡微微的沉了一下，瞳孔裡有什麼東西浮起又落下。最後還是放棄了點什麼，細長的眼角活動從凝重轉而舒緩。

然後伸展了一下僵住許久的脊背，關了燈，一路撿起前面那個有時候非常任性的傢伙沿途掉落的抱枕和毯子，和那個臃腫的影子一同消失在了走廊的門里。

“你這傢伙當自己是馬里奧嘛一路掉東西。”

“有阿橫嘛www，而且馬里奧明明一路撿東西才對。”

嘛，算了。

 

窗外的雪下得大了些，

原本漆黑的道路，被細細密密的潔白覆蓋，整座城市的陰霾像是被北風全部捲走消散。

遠遠的，遠遠的，

**Fly away from here from this dark cold room and the endlessness that your fear  
**

**飛離此地，遠離黑暗、陰冷的房間和無窮的懼怕。**

 

到底在說誰呢？愛逞強的土撥鼠先生。

你知道是誰了嗎

 

倉鼠小姐最後又到底會和松鼠先生說什麼呢。

嘖，

才不告訴你們。

 

You are in the arms of the angel，the clear sky is all around you and love shadows will surround you

May you find some comfort here，

And life starts over again

You are in the arms of the angel.

 


End file.
